staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Września 2018
TVP 1 05:15 Klan - odc. 3323 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Klan - odc. 3324 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Klan - odc. 3325 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Las bliżej nas s.II - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pełnosprawni - odc. 266 - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Studio Raban; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Fascynujący świat - Kulisy ataku 11 września (World Trade Center out of Control (Hors De Controle - World Trade Center)) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2016); reż.:Julien BALESTIER; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Korona królów - taka historia... - odc. 1 - Pewnego razu w średniowiecznej Polsce - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Korona królów - odc 85 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Korona królów - odc 86 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Korona królów - odc 87 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Korona królów - odc 88 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy z podlaskiego miodu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Jak to działa - odc. 161 Płaska Ziemia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Opole 2018 na bis /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 252 - Vistula Beach (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 1; reality show; reż.:Konrad Smuga, Anna Więckowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3867; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Drogi wolności - odc. 1 - Grzechy młodości - txt. str. 777 AD 51'; serial historyczny TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Paulina Gałązka, Katarzyna Zawadzka, Julia Rosnowska, Adam Cywka, Izabela Kuna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Kroniki Festiwali Biegowych - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:30 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 28 (seria III odc. 2) - Rosyjski pacjent - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Przerażona Swieta patrzy na odjeżdżającą sprzed ZUSu karetkę z panem Henrykiem w środku - jego wrażliwe serce nie wytrzymało urzędniczej "inwigilacji" i Henrula padł powalony zawałem. Swieta ma wyrzuty sumienia, że to przez nią. Mecenas uspokaja ukochaną, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Olya ma wrażenie, że jest śledzona. Dzieli się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z Tomkiem, przekonana, że to policjanci, których postraszył Tomek, teraz chcą postraszyć ją. Tomek robi wszystko, żeby przegonić jej natrętne myśli o tym, że jest obserwowana. Polina zaczęła zdecydowanie przeginać z zaangażowaniem w pracę - tak bardzo, że ekipa restauracji jest bliska zastrajkowania. Matylda podejmuje decyzję o wysłaniu wspólniczki na przymusowy urlop. Polinie trudno wysiedzieć w domu - ani jej charakter, ani zaangażowanie w restaurację nie pozwalają jej na bezczynność. Znajduje pretekst, żeby pojawić się w restauracji. W przebraniu - żeby się nie wydało przed Matyldą. Pechowo dla niej, kapitan, który jako policjant ma wyczulony węch, odkrywa jej zamiary i pojawia się w restauracji przed nią... U pana Henryka w szpitalu pojawiają się Polina, Swieta i Olya. Dziewczyny wmawiają pielęgniarkom, że są jego córkami. A dlaczego niepodobne to się wyjaśni. Pielęgniarki zaś, głównie z powodu akcentu dziewczyn, nabierają przekonania, że pan Henryk, który niewiele mówi, jest Rosjaninem i zaczynają porozumiewać się z nim po rosyjsku. Henrula nie bardzo rozumie, czemu tak jest, ale na wszelki wypadek dostosowuje się do sytuacji i też zaczyna rozmawiać z pielęgniarkami po rosyjsku. Swieta podejmuje decyzję skoro legalne załatwianie firmowych papierów niemal zabiło pana Henryka, sprawy trzeba załatwić inaczej. 21:30 Hit na sobotę - Kwiaty wojny (Jin ling shi san chai (Flowers of War)) - txt. str. 777 136'; dramat kraj prod.Hongkong, Chiny (2011); reż.:Yimou Zhang; wyk.:Christian Bale, Ni Ni, Xinyi Zhang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 4 Blocks - odc. 2, Fałszywa dziewiątka (4 Blocks, ep. 2, Die falsche Neun); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Zwycięzca (Race) 129'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy, Francja (2016); reż.:Stephen Hopkins; wyk.:Stephan James, Jason Sudeikis, William Hurt, Carice Van Houten; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3867; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 195 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1889 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1890 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1378 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (157); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Kanada - Quebeck (164) Słodkie klonowanie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Zgadnij, kim jestem? (WHO AM I?) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Jackie Chan, Benny Chan; wyk.:Jackie Chan, Michelle Ferre, Mirai Yamamoto, Ron Smerczak, Ed Nelson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc 2472; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 265 ed. 5; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Pogoda na suma; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Słowo z mocą - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 239 "Jedziemy na Antypody" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 KRONIKA VERVA STREET RACING; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 183; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 183; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9 19:55 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2018 - oprawa - (4); relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:05 The Voice of Poland IX - Przesłuchania w ciemno (3) Kujawy i Pomorze; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2018 (5); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:15 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2018 (6); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2018 (7); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:20 Rocky Balboa (Rocky Balboa) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Sylvester Stallone; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Burt Young, Antonio Tarver, Geraldine Hughes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Drogówka - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2013); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Bartłomiej Topa, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Julia Kijowska, Eryk Lubos, Robert Wabich, Jacek Braciak, Marcin Dorociński, Agata Kulesza, Maciej Stuhr, Izabela Kuna; Dozwolone od lat 18 04:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień - program informacyjny 9:15 My3 - program dla dzieci 10:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Nasz nowy dom - magazyn 11:45 Śpiewajmy razem. All Together Now - talent-show 13:15 Saga Zmierzch. Zaćmienie - film przygodowy, USA 2010 15:45 Kabaret na żywo - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Chłopaki do wzięcia (99, 100) - serial paradokumentalny, Polska 2015 18:50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (263) - serial komediowy, Polska 2007 20:00 W rytmie serca (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2017-2019 21:00 Jednostka 19 (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2017 22:00 Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo - talent-show 0:05 Dywizjon 303 - kulisy filmu - reportaż 0:35 Wybraniec śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 2:20 Chirurdzy (102) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2009 3:20 Tajemnice losu - teleturniej TVP 3 06:00 Zrób to ze smakiem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Pamiątki z wojny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Astronarium - (32) - "Ciemna materia"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Pogoda - 08.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 86 Łotwa: Daugavpils; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (101) Kłobuck, Krzepice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Teraz Ryby - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Antenowe remanenty 08:40 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Radio powstańcze "Błyskawica"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Antenowe remanenty 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:00 Antenowe remanenty 12:10 Polska z Miodkiem - (101) Kłobuck, Krzepice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ostoja - odc. 151; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Pogoda - 08.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Jak to działa - odc. 157 Biodegradacja; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Antenowe remanenty 14:10 Antenowe remanenty 14:15 Polska z Miodkiem - (101) Kłobuck, Krzepice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Start - upy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Astronarium - (32) - "Ciemna materia"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Sekrety mnichów - Kłopotliwy charakter; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 26; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Antenowe remanenty 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Przecież tu jest wszystko...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 08.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Radio powstańcze "Błyskawica"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Astronarium - (32) - "Ciemna materia"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 86 Łotwa: Daugavpils; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Start - upy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Sekrety mnichów - Kłopotliwy charakter; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Pamiątki z wojny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 26; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (101) Kłobuck, Krzepice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Radio powstańcze "Błyskawica"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Listy do PRL - u - Kolejność w kolejce; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Astronarium - (32) - "Ciemna materia"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 05:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1830 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1831 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1832 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1833 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Łódź; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Polacy zmieniający świat - Wizjonerzy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 2 - Chartum - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Teleranek - odc. 69 - Idę do pierwszej klasy - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Baw się słowami - W marcu jak w garncu s. IV; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Baw się słowami - Pory roku s. IV; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Studio Raban; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Dwie stolice; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 193 - Komornicy (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 708 Na wirażu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 5/7 Spełnienie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (109); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (420); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1372 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - Gdańsk cz. 1; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Sami w domu, odc. 25; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 15* (seria II odc. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wielki Test o Polskich Kryminałach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Herbatka z kabaretem - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1372 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Sami w domu, odc. 25; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 15* (seria II odc. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Wielki Test o Polskich Kryminałach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Herbatka z kabaretem - (12); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Kulturalni PL - (420); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Działo się w Krakowie - 08.09.2017; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:35 Domisie - Co dwie domisiowe głowy, to nie jedna; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 76 Rower; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Reksio - Reksio i gąsior, odc. 57; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kuba i Śruba - Kije samobije, odc. 4; serial animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Yakari - Sąsiedzka pomoc, odc. 31 (The good seed); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Tropikalne rybki, odc. 4 (TROPICAL FISH); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Rescue Bots, seria 3 - Akademia Rescue Botów, odc. 19 (Rescue Bots Academy); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Miś Paddington - Paddington i król marmolady, odc. 4 (Paddington's Sticky Situation); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Heidi - Ratujmy Ćwirka, odc. 4 (SAVE CHIPPY); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Niebezpieczna ścieżka, odc. 4 (Perilous Path); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Ernest i Celestyna - Portret, odc. 9 (Le portrait cache); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Super Wings - Sanki na Saharze, odc. 6 (Sahara Sled) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kłamca, kłamca, odc. 57 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Sąsiedzi - Cień słońca, odc. 74 (Slunecni Clona); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kot Miro - Sto lat!, odc. 6 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Czysta energia; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 134 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 13 - Śliski Sodor, odc. 5 (Slippy Sodor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Reksio - Reksio domator, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kuba i Śruba - Latający kuferek, odc. 5; serial animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Yakari - Latający miś, odc. 44 (Flying Bear Cub); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Nasze zwierzaki - Cielaczek, odc. 5 (CALF); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Rescue Bots, seria 1 - Inwazja obcych na Griffin Rock, odc. 5 (The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Miś Paddington - Uścisk niedźwiedzia, odc. 5 (Bear Hugged); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Heidi - Leśne przymierze, odc. 5 (THE TREEHOUSE OATH); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Każdy chce być bohaterem, odc. 5 (The New Hero Next Door); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Ernest i Celestyna - Kto tu był?, odc. 16 (La somnambule); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Super Wings - W Australii, odc. 31 (Aussie Animals) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Jak kot i mysz, odc. 58 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Rower treningowy, odc. 71 (Rotoped); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 2 Kwiat paproci - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Sklep Pana Lisa, odc. 6 (Mr Fox shop, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... samolot, odc. 6 (The Day Henry Met... an Aeroplane); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 My Little Pony, seria III - Bezsenność w Ponyville, odc. 6 (Sleepless in Ponyville); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 76 Rower; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 13 - Skoro Świt, odc. 6 (The Early Bird); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - Szkoła tańca; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 59 Tajemnice łowców głów - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Reksio - Reksio kompan, odc. 32; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kuba i Śruba - Hokus pokus, odc. 6; serial animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 A Scooby Doo Show - Jeździec bez głowy w Halloween, odc. 5 (The Headless Horseman Of Halloween); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Yakari - Wielkie Pragnienie, odc. 6 (The Great Thirst); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Nasze zwierzaki - Wielki ślimak afrykański, odc. 6 (GIANT AFRICAN LAND SNAIL); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Rescue Bots, seria 3 - Efekt zamiany, odc. 6 (Switcheroo); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Miś Paddington - Paddington u królowej, odc. 6 (Paddington Meets the Queen); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1970); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Noc poza domem, odc. 6 (A NIGHT OUT); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Stopy wody pod kilem, odc. 7 (Best Foot Forward); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Ernest i Celestyna - Potwór z jeziora, odc. 6 (La bete du lac); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Jak rozśmieszyć księcia?, odc. 77 (Laugh Prince Laugh); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Jacek i Agatka. Podróże bociana; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Game over, odc. 59 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Sąsiedzi - Hydraulicy, odc. 67 (Vodovod); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Inazuma Eleven - Epsilon kontratakuje, odc. 51 (EPSILON’S COUNTERATTACK!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 A Scooby Doo Show - Wielkie strachy w zamku Camelot, odc. 6 (Scared Alot in Camelot); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 5/26 Superzaklęcie (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Der Superhexspruch); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Bolek i Lolek - Pogromca zwierząt, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Jak to działa - odc. 161 Płaska Ziemia - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krainie papryki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:45 51. KFPP Opole 2014 - 51. KFPP Opole 2014 Gala Jubileuszowa (2); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie w krainie młodości - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy z ziemniaków i mleka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 68 "Rodzice na zawsze" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 125 - Zielony zakątek (seria X odc. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 1/18 - Wiem, kim jesteś - txt. str. 777 54'; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Janina Borońska, Mieczysław Stoor, Krzysztof Chamiec, Andrzej May, Alicja Zommer, Seweryn Butrym, Wiktor Nanowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /33/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1376 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1377 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 179 "Dość" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 180 "To już nie ma sensu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 68 "Rodzice na zawsze" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 69 "Słowa, słowa, słowa" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rodzinka.pl s.III - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 237 "Giżycko w nowej szacie" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Zagadka Hotelu Grand s.II - odc. 30 (seria II, odc. 16) (Gran Hotel, ep. 30) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 80 (seria VII, odc. 2) - Potęga immunitetu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Zacznijmy od nowa (Begin Again) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:John Carney; wyk.:Keira Knightley, Mark Ruffalo, Adam Levine; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Mandarynki (MANDARIINID) 82'; dramat kraj prod.Gruzja, Estonia (2015); reż.:Zaza Urushadze; wyk.:Lembit Ulfsak, Elmo Nueganene, Giorgi Nakashidze, Mikheil Meskhi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 50. KFPP Opole 2013 - Kabareton (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Na sygnale - odc. 179 "Dość" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Na sygnale - odc. 180 "To już nie ma sensu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 8 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Wszystkie kolory świata - Bali. Azjatycka legenda (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Eric Bacos; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dziedzictwo regionów - Drzewica poczuj pasję; cykl reportaży; reż.:Leszek Lombarski, Anna Andrzejczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 2 Muzeum Powstania Warszawskiego - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie - txt. str. 777 29'; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk, Jarema Stępowski, Irena Dziedzic; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Sekrety wykute w kamieniu - odc. 5/8 Greckie święte miasta (The Greek stakes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Amerykańska broń - odc. 2 Od zamka skałkowego do kapiszonowego (From the Flintlock to the Percussion Ccoap); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Olbrzymy epoki lodowcowej - odc. 2/3 (Ice Age Giants); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia przedsiębiorcy na Ukrainie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 2 Jak zostać husarzem? - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 W poszukiwaniu Wikingów - odc. 2/3 (Vikings); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Spór o historię - Orsza 1514; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Odkryć tajemnicę - Popiersie Nefertiti (Treasures Decoded 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Graeme Ball; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 15; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Marzyciele - Mistrz Jan Matejko; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Portrety niepodległości - /8/ Ignacy Jan Paderewski (1860 - 1941); felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Naukowa kawaleria; reż.:Arkadiusz Gołębiewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Wojna generałów - odc. 1/6 Singapur (The Battle of Singapore); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Simon Mayall; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Polskie drogi - odc. 2/11 - Obywatele GG - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Mieczysław Paluch. Człowiek, powstaniec, dowódca. - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Sidor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Ocenzurowane taśmy (Censored Voices); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Izrael (2015); reż.:Daniel Sivan; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Telewizja - Historia telewizji. Początki; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Barbara Pawłowska, Dariusz Król; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Zapomniany kraj; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Kownas; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 W środku Europy 85'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Piotr Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Grzegorz Pawłowski, Henryk Bista, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Andrzej Mastalerz, Magdalena Włodarczyk, Bronisław Wrocławski, Renata Domagała, Marcin Sosnowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 39; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:46 Tauron Festiwal biegowy w Krynicy 6; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:46 Tauron Festiwal biegowy w Krynicy 7; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:17 Tauron Festiwal biegowy w Krynicy 8; felieton, Na żywo 11:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:20 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:19 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:16 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 00:51 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:19 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Usłyszeć prawdę; reportaż; STEREO, 3D, Transmisja 03:51 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:27 Chłopski Skarga - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:29 Światowiec - Światowiec nocą; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 07:00 Nienasyceni 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Konkurs Chopinowski na instrumentach historycznych - kronika (3); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Serialowa nostalgia - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Psiaki, prosiaki i pikle odc. 12 sezon II (All Creatures Great and Small - Pups, Pigs and Pickles odc. 12 sezon II); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Janusz Gniatkowski; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Wojciechowski, Krzysztof Wojciechowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Czarny Błysk - Dżungla; serial animowany; reż.:Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Szlakiem Kolberga - Jan Młynarski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dokument tygodnia - Arcydzieła bez tajemnic: Diego Velzquez odc. 2 (Masterpieces Unveiled: Diego Velazquez ep. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2013); reż.:Piero Messina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Patrzę na ciebie, Marysiu - txt. str. 777 67'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Łukasz Barczyk; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Michał Bukowski, Redbad Klynstra, Dorota Landowska, Magdalena Olszewska, Małgorzata Niemirska, Maria Maj, Marek Walczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławomir Sulej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777 AD 93'; komedia; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Muzyczny Pałac; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Wstęp do filmu - Tess; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Tess (Tess) 164'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1979); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Nastassja Kinski, Peter Firth, Leigh Lawson, John Collin, Sylvia Coleridge, Tony Church, Tom Chadbon, Rosemary Martin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Historia Florence Foster Jenkins (FLORENCE FOSTER JENKINS STORY, THE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016); reż.:Ralf Pleger; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Bilet do kina - Midnight express (Midnight express) 115'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1978); reż.:Alan Parker; wyk.:Brad Davis, Irene Miracle, Bo Hopkins, Paolo Bonacelli, Randy Quaid, Norbert Weisser, John Hurt; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Dranie w kinie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Frank Zappa & The Mothers: Roxy The Movie (Frank Zappa & The Mothers: Roxy The Movie) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Mocne Kino - Lincz - txt. str. 777 77'; dramat; reż.:Krzysztof Łukaszewicz, Agnieszka Kik; wyk.:Leszek Lichota, Agnieszka Podsiadlik, Wiesław Komasa, Maciej Mikołajczyk, Łukasz Simlat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Performance - Sanatorium Dźwięku (1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wieczór kinomana - Birdman czyli (Nieoczekiwane pożytki z niewiedzy) (Birdman) 114'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Alejandro Inarritu; wyk.:Michael Keaton, Edward Norton, Emma Stone, Amy Ryan, Naomi Watts; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:35 Rozrywka Retro - Czar par (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 51 Koszalin - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA - Czterech Jeźdźców Kabaretu - Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA 2002 (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 170 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Marek Piekarczyk /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Marek Piekarczyk /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Formacja Chatelet - "Gołoleć"; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie s. 1 /7/ - Niech żyje Meksyk! (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Marek Piekarczyk /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Marek Piekarczyk /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczone kurczaki na nowo - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 39 Reguły Templariuszy - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Z Andrusem po Galicji - Kolbuszowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 172; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /37/ - "Sen o Warszawie" - Czesław Niemen; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kabaret na lato - (33) - Krosny mim radosny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Paranienormalni Tonight - (1) Bartek Kasprzykowski; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie s. 1 /7/ - Niech żyje Meksyk! (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą (Lepiej być piękną i bogatą) - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1993); reż.:Filip Bajon; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Daniel Olbrychski, Ryszard Pietruski, Aleksander Bielawski, Anna Prucnal; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 T jak TEY; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (17) - Bezrobotny; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Big Music Quiz - (12); teleturniej muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (6); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 169 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 7 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2001. Teraz kabaret! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 7 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2001. Teraz kabaret! (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 7 Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2001. Teraz kabaret! (3); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Rozrywka Retro - Czar par (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 2/75 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 3/75 - Zebranie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Dom - odc. 25/25 - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Komisariat - odc. 32 Zemsta sołtysa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Komisariat - odc. 33 Ślubu nie będzie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ranczo s.I - odc. 7 (seria I, odc. 7) - Podwójny agent - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Ranczo s.I - odc. 8 (seria I, odc. 8) - Kozy ofiarne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 157 "Jajo i kura" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 158 "Nowe życie" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 159 "Ból głowy" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 21 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 8) - Koncert - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 9 (seria I, odc. 9) - Odwyk i antykoncepcja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 10 (seria I, odc. 10) - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 11 (seria I, odc. 11) - Wspólny wróg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 1/15 - Ceny umowne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Ewa Błaszczyk, Katarzyna Skawina, Krystyna Tkacz, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Ceazry Harasimowicz, Kazimierz Kaczor, Krzysztof Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.III - odc. 27 (seria III odc. 1) - Sen mara, Bóg wiara - txt. str. 777 AD 43'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Adrian Zaremba, Stanisław Brejdygant, Sławomir Grzymkowski, Anna Maria Buczek, Anna Gorajska, Magda Wróbel, Katarzyna Ucherska, Marian Dziędziel, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XX - odc. 252 - Vistula Beach (Ojciec Mateusz XX, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 22 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 9) - Mag - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 23 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 10) - Poza grą - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Ranczo s.I - odc. 12 (seria I, odc. 12) - Honor gminy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ranczo s.I - odc. 13 (seria I, odc. 13) - Wielkie wybory - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Drogi wolności - odc. 1 - Grzechy młodości - txt. str. 777 AD; serial historyczny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2018); reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Paulina Gałązka, Katarzyna Zawadzka, Julia Rosnowska, Adam Cywka, Izabela Kuna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 1/21 - Major opóźnia akcję - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk.:Bronisław Cieślak, Edmund Fetting, Barbara Bargiełowska, Zdzisław Słowiński, Henryk Bista, Witold Dębicki, Adam Ferency, Stanisław Igar, Grażyna Wnuk, Tomasz Grochoczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Ekstradycja III - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Miasto skarbów - odc. 7 Patek Gondolo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 236 "Stymulujemy się intelektualnie" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 237 "Giżycko w nowej szacie" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 06:05 Piłka nożna - Liga Narodów: Włochy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Zgoda na Futbol - Mierzejewski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 08:20 Kapitan Tsubasa - odc. 100; serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2018); STEREO, 16:9 08:45 Kapitan Tsubasa - odc. 101; serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2018); STEREO, 16:9 09:15 TAURON Festiwal Biegowy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Sportowy weekend w TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 TAURON Festiwal Biegowy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Kolarstwo - MTB - Mistrzostwa Świata, Lenzerheide - cross elity kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 TAURON Festiwal Biegowy; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Lekkoatletyka - Continental Cup, Ostrawa dz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:15 Boks - mecz towarzyski kobiet: Polska - Francja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:25 Sportowy Wieczór - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Boks - Gala w Zagrzebiu: Filip Hrgovic – Amir Mansour; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Boks Megafight - James Kirkland vs. Joel Julio (James Kirkland vs. Joel Julio) - JM; magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Piłka nożna - Liga Narodów: Włochy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Sportowy Wieczór - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:40 Zakończenie dnia